


Monsters are Real.

by PassionateKey



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dark Allison, Dark Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateKey/pseuds/PassionateKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison knows the feelings aren't normal. She knows it's what her father was afraid of, leading her down the path aunt Kate took. And there was something about Stiles that reminded her of that dark twisted gut feeling, but Allison wasn't really sure what it was. She wasn't aware of how much they actually had in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters are Real.

**Author's Note:**

> Dark!Everyone is just, yes.

It was a feeling Allison had been trying to ignore since that day. The pure thrilling adrenaline that came with the hunt. She figured it was what her dad had been trying to keep her from all those years, she figured it was because he feared she’d end up like her aunt Kate. 

Allison would never admit to it, but she got a rush from bone crunching under her knuckles as she made skin to skin contact with the enemy. She felt a rush every time she pulled back on that bow and heard the whistling sound the arrow made as it cut threw air, finding its target. She felt her heart speed up with what she could only describe as pure bliss when she heard the enemy fall, heard them hit the floor, breath gasping, pain enveloping them whole.

If her dad ever knew this he would probably lock her up somewhere and try to get her help. Except Allison knew he wouldn’t do anything. He would look at her with sad eyes and wonder to himself where he and Victoria had gone wrong. So Allison made sure to never let him suspect that his one and only daughter might have more than a thing for the hunt then she let on.

Once she told Stiles she thought she may be some sort of psychopath, that some days after the hunt she had no remorse or empathy for those who had been her victim. Stiles had just stayed quiet before looking up at her and assuring her she wasn’t. Still that night she looked it up, read page after page after page on the difference between sociopaths and psychopaths.

The conversation was forgotten, neither one of them ever mentioned it again, until one day. The air had smelt of death that night. Stiles had been helping Allison pack all the weapons team human-which consisted of her, Stiles, and Danny, since Lydia was now apparently a Banshee-might need to go up against the pack of inbreed wolves they were up against. When he had stopped shortly of load a fun full of wolfsbane bullets.

"You know it’s common not to have remorse for those who hurt you," he spoke in a low voice. "I mean, it's okay, that you feel that way. We all do." 

At that moment Stiles looked up at her, and she wasn't sure if it was just the way the light was hitting his face, but it seemed a little darker, a little harsher around the angles. It sent a shiver down Allison's back and she was cautious the rest of the night about Stiles and his activities. 

Stiles had always been a curious thing to Allison. She wasn't surprised that after two years of werewolf shenanigans he had gotten a littles darker, a little tougher, a bit more ruthless. It had happened to everyone, even ever so cheery Scott had become a little less cheery. But even then it came to a surprise to her to see what Stiles was willing to do to keep his own safe. 

It happened the night of what Allison had come to called The Battle of the Fairies. They all met up at Derek's loft to go over the plans on what their next move was against the Fairies that had invaded their woods. They had been dealing with tiny monstrous creatures that liked to play small tricks on them that actually weren't s small-they had turned Isaac into a fox, stuck Lydia in a closet on a full moon with Derek, and they had viscous little teeth strong enough to break through skin. Lydia, Isaac, Cora, and Danny all waited patiently for Scott and Stiles to arrive when they received The Call.

"Dude, no, you don't understand, they're here, like now, you need to get here, now!" Scott yelled over the receiver at Derek. 

"Scott we have no game plan, no way to fight them, we can't-"

"Stiles says to bring the flame thrower, some of that mixture Lydia and Deaton made, and some sugar water?" In the background you could hear Stiles and Scott arguing over why sugar water was needed, something to do with Fairies hating it or what not. "Yeah, and lots of sugar water!"

Scott hung up on Derek before the Alpha could get another word in. Nothing happened for a few seconds before everyone shot up at once scrambling to get all the contents that Scott had asked for. They hurried to the field under the full moon where Scott told them they were at, Derek making everyone promise they wouldn't kill any Fairies unless it was completely necessary. 

Most of the battle is a blur to Allison, turns out it became very necessary to kill Fairies, as soon as they had stepped foot on the field Fairies flew from all directions with their pointy teeth headed for anywhere they could get a grip. Lydia handed the mixture her and Deaton had come up with, Allison the flamethrower, and everyone else used their werewolf powers along with the sugar water-which worked somehow, sorta burned them like holy water burns demons-the only one that didn't have much of a weapon was Stiles, manning only a wooden bat.

Still, Allison caught the glint in Stiles eyes when the queen of the Fairies came into view. She caught his determined smile as he ran full speed towards her. She practically saw his thought process as he full on tackled the queen in a surprise, grabbing onto her wings so she couldn't escape. Allison remembers calling out to him, remembers telling him not to, remembers running to stop him. But it was too late.

Time sort of stopped. All at once it was like the Fairies couldn't fight, like they become frozen in flight. The pack stopped too. All eyes on Stiles. And then it speed up. The noise of bone crunching, skin tearing, blood gushing, it was something that will forever be imprinted in Allison's mind. The sight of the defensless Fairy in Stiles's hand as he tore its head off, the glassed over look in the Fairy's dead eyes, the look of pure terror in Stiles. It sent a shiver down Allison's spine, again.

"You have about five seconds to get off our land."

The words echoed in Allison's ears even hours after Stiles actually had said them. She was sitting in Derek's loft, the cold floor beneath her as Derek reprimanded Stiles for what he did. Stiles was sitting there too, looking at Allison's, almost telepathically reminding her about the conversation they once shared long ago.

_"You know it’s common not to have remorse for those who hurt you."_

Derek finally stops yelling enough to thank Stiles for saving their lives. All Stiles does is smile and shrug, but deep in those golden eyes Allison catches a flicker of arrogance and she begins to wonder when did Stiles turn into  ** _Stiles_**. He interrupts her thought process when he's standing in front of her, looking at her knowingly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Stiles?" she stammered.

"I asked, if you'd like a ride home?" he smiled at her, this time genuinely.

"Sure." 

The ride back to Allison's was silent, Stiles not say anything-which was new-not even turning on the radio, until they're parked outside Allison's apartment complex.

"I enjoyed it," he whispered

"What?" Allison turned to see Stiles looking down at his hands, confused.

"I enjoyed it, ripping that Fairy apart. I fucking enjoyed it," he laughed like he couldn't believe it. "I know what you mean, about enjoying it a bit too much.."

Allison nodded, reaching over to grab Stiles's hand. "It's okay Stiles."

Stiles looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I, I don't know what's wrong with me," he breathed out. "I don't know when I turned into the monster's we hunt."

Allison went stiff. Because she begins to get it. She begins to understand what it was about Stiles that always attracted her, how the darkness in them was so alike.

She nodded. "Monsters are real. Ghost are too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win," she quotes.

They sit in Stiles's jeep for what seems like hours, hand in hand, just looking out ahead, not saying a word. Eventually Allison turns to Stiles.

"Do you want to come in, my dad is out of town."

Stiles smiled at her, it's not a smiles with a devious meaning like when he's planning a hunt, or a sad smile like when he talks about his mother, it's a Stiles smile the small private smile only saved for those like Scott and his father, and it's one Allison thinks she'd like to get to know more.


End file.
